1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary electric machine that is used in an automotive electric motor, etc., that is mounted to an automobile, for example, and to a method for manufacturing a rotary electric machine stator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional rotary electric machines, a stator is housed inside a case such that a stator core is held by a cylindrical portion of a ring member, and is held on the case by fastening bolts that are passed through bolt passage apertures that are formed on flange portions that extend radially outward from a first end of the cylindrical portion into fixing portions that are formed on an outer circumferential side of a cylindrical portion of the case (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
In other conventional rotary electric machines, a stator is also secured by fastening to a case by bolts that are passed through bolt passage apertures that are formed on protruding portions that protrude radially from a stator core (see Patent Literature 2, for example).